Children of the Hollow
by MorThreeo
Summary: Harry's family is suddenly getting a LOT bigger. He discovers many new secrets about his past and finally tells Ron and Hermione one thing that's been bothering him for years. What will happen when all of the Potters find themselves in Little Whinging?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story as of yet. Come Chapter 1, maybe 2 I will.  
  
A/N: This story is one of my favourites. It is a complicated and weaving plot. Be prepared to learn a lot and not understand half of it. Now R&R. I want atleast five reviews before I post again next week!!!!  
  
The Children of the Hollow  
  
Prologue  
  
*~*  
  
Godric stared moodily at the golden orb in his hand. It was worth a lot and held a great deal of responsibility. Yet it had been bestowed upon him. It is funny how such a small object could hold so much power.  
  
The door into the large dank room in which Godric was sitting, opened. Four women entered the room. They too held the titles of Protector.  
  
"Dear old Godric. You wanted to be a Protector did you not? Why are you brooding so?" It was the tallest of the four that spoke.  
  
"Rowena, I am not brooding. I am merely thinking about what we should do now that Aunt Mildred is dead."  
  
"Yes, what shall we do? We do not know enough yet. The oldest of us is only seventeen."  
  
"Eighteen, Salmalia," Two other adolescents had entered the room. One was a tall blond male, the one who had spoken. The other was a short redhead female with frizzy hair and freckles. "Don't forget about us, Silver Protectors."  
  
Godric smiled. "We would never dare to do such a thing. But back to the problem." His smile faded. "Our job is to educate sorcerors and protect them. To fight for peace and justice. But they won't listen. It has already been two days and I already know that."  
  
"If I may interrupt Godric," it was the blond male.  
  
"Yes, go ahead Salazar."  
  
"Thank you. You see, Helga and I were thinking that we should aim for the younger generation. You know, start a school."  
  
"A school!" cried Rowena. ":What a wonderful idea!"  
  
"Well if you want to wait twenty years before seeing a difference, sure." The youngest of them, Rowena's sister, Robin, had spoken. "I think we should take a more direct approach."  
  
"Well," said Godric. "I think a school's a great idea. But we don't need seven founders." He gazed at Robin. He could tell by the looks on their faces, that his sisters Lunetta and Salmalia were not with him on this. "So I opt that Robin, Lunetta and Salmalia go and try to convince the older generation that we can do our job while the rest of us." He looked meaningfully at Rowena, Helga and Salazar. "start that school."  
  
They all nodded jovially, happy to be doing what they wanted. But by separating the Protectors, Godric had made a fatal mistake.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Eleven years had passed since that conversation. Godric, Salazar, Helga and Rowena stood at the front of the room. Their new students were now entering through the giant doors.  
  
Gryffindor castle had now been converted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which was currently starting it's fifth year. There was a total of 31 students between the sges of 11 and 17 at the school. Fourteen of them were Muggleborn, or as Salazar said, Mudbloods.  
  
Salazar had begun to drift away from the others. He believed that the 'Mudbloods" were not worthy of learning at the same school as purebloods.  
  
This worried Godric. Salazar had never been this way as a child. He sighed. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all. Maybe listening had been a foolish mistake.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Nine more years had passed. There were now around 200 students in the school. Approximately a quarter of them were Muggleborn.  
  
The rift between Salazar and the others had grown even more. Finally one cold October morning Godric lost his temper. He told Salazar to leave.  
  
Salazar was only to happy to do so. But, unfortunately, there was something standing in his way. The orbs.  
  
Just then two ornate winged horses, one gold, one silver appeared. The gold one spoke. "You chose the right path but something happened. Somebody chose wrong and was corrupted by evil. Now the entire wizarding will suffer." There was a faint pop and the five golden orbs appeared around it's head. Another pop and two silver orbs appered around the silver horses head. "Slytherin has turned away. The Protectors can work no longer. Corruption will grow until Salazar or one of his descendants can embrace purity." And in a puff of sparkling smoke they disappeared.  
  
Salazar stared for a moment then sneered and walked out the door.  
  
Godric sighed. He reached into his pocket to use the orb, but it wasn't there. The orb was gone. He had failed. The Protectors of the Hollow had been corrupted. 


	2. Sneaky Little Francophone

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters as of yet. Very soon though, I will. Next two chappies.  


  
A/N: It's only been a week! Some of other stories took me a month between the first and second postings! Now, you may not understand the importance of this chapter, but you will later. It is the first of many clues that lead to the end. Actually the prologue holds clues to, but hey. They're not important yet. Anyways R&R!!!!!!  


  
Chapter 1-Sneaky Little Francophone

Harry sighed and looked up from the book he had been reading. It was extremely interesting. A wizarding legend of Hogwarts.

"Is it a good book, Harry?" asked Hermione, clearly happy he'd been reading.

"Obviously, Mione. Too bad you can't read it," said Harry sadly.

"And why not?" asked Hermione hotly, her eyes suddenly flashing.

"Because it's in French, silly. Unless you want me to translate for you?"

Hermione grabbed the book and flipped it open. Her mouth fell open in awe. "You-You understand this?"

"Duh Mione. You're slow today!"

Hermione gave him the evil eye. "The only word I know in French is 'Bonjour'!"

"Tu pe pas même dire ça." said Harry in a perfect French accent.

"WHAT?!" asked Ron. "What the hell did you just say?"  


  
Harry smiled mischeviously. "Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est ce que tu dis?"  


  
Hermione looked oddly at him. "Since when do you speak French?"  


  
"Toute ma vie. Je suis un francophone."  


  
"Huh?"  


  
Harry laughed. "I'm a francophone. I've spoken French all my life."  


  
Hermione's eyes went wide. "You-You're a francophone. But you don't even have an accent!"  


  
"Yes I do. I;m just very good at hiding it."  


  
Ron looked suddenly sad. "If you're French, then why didn't you go to Beauxbatons?"  


  
"Because my parents went to Hogwarts."  


  
"But if they were-"  


  
"My grandmother was a Frenchwoman. My grandfather was a french speaking Englishman. I was born in Godric's Hollow, on the border of France. My family was on of the few that spoke English."  


  
"Too fast for me Harry. I thought you said you were French?"  


  
"I am. I said they could speak English, not that they did. you know I find it funny that after I went to live with the Dursleys everyone spoke English to me but I still didn't speak English until I was six."  


  
"But you speak such perfect English!" exclaimed Hermione, thouroughly confused.  


  
"You know how many times a day I say the word-er-most people think it's because I'm nervous, but it's not. It's 'cause I can't remember a word, or I don't know what to say. It's because I have a horrible memory for words. You've seen my homework. My grammar and spelling are-what's the word?...atrocious."  


  
"Ron does worse. It's really very hard to believe that you're a francophone Harry."  


  
"Iz it really?" he asked, dropping his cover. "I mean, I hav quite ze akscent when I want to. I hav jus learned to hide it quite good."  


  
Hermoine gaped. "You-You've-You've had that all along?!"  


  
"Duh. I hav learned zat if I had it, peple will not be uncomfortible."  


  
"This is really freaky," said Ron, his face a little pale. "I mean-" He was cut off by the compartment door sliding open. Malfoy stood in the doorway an odd grin on his face.  


  
"Which one of you freaks used that impression of an accent?" he asked.  


  
Ron opened his mouth in horror, but Harry just smiled. "Nobody, Malfoy. You must need your hearing tested. Now get out of this compartment you filthy little commoner." He gave the startled Malfoy a hard push and slammed the compartment door,. He smiled, clearly satisfied and sat down. "What?"  


  
"Commoner?! How's that going to make him mad? It's not even an insult!"  


  
Harry laughed shakily. "It is to him. And **don't** ask me how I know all this, 'Mione."  


  
Hermione glared at him. "You know me to well." The train began to slow. "We're almost at King's Cross. I'll-" Once again, their conversation was cut short by the compartment door sliding open.  


  
Severus Snape stood in the doorway.  


  
A/N: So what do you think of my attempt at a French accent? There will be a lot of that in this story. And a lot of French too. Most of the time I will just use a different font or style for French so I won't have to translate it all. Though there will occasionally be some French in here. Please let me know if I have inncorrectly used grammar or spelt something incorrectly in both my English and French. Thanx. I realy like this story, so don't put it down. Critism is okay, just don't be to harsh.  
Tamsy  


  



	3. One Confusing Family

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I only own the plot and a few characters I created. I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Finally. It took me a long time to actually want to write this. There will be French in this chapter. After each bit of French I will translate it. May not be exact translation. But maybe only for this chapter, 'cause even though it's fun to have the French there, it's a pain in the butt to translate and write both. But anyways here it is! R&R!

Chapter 2-One confusing family

"Hurry up, Potter," spat Snape. "I haven't got all day. Where are your things?"

"Just there," said Harry grimly, pointing to his trunk.

Snape stalked over and grabbed one end of the trunk. He began to drag it then changed his mind. He pulled out his wand and cast a levitation spell so it followed along behind him.

"I don't see **why** I have to have an escort. And to be the first off the train. It is not my-er-wish to be coddled," said Harry darkly. "And I don't see why it had to be you."

"I know you do not want an escort, Potter. I have better things to do to. Hurry up. Coming Granger? Weasley?"

They walked out into the still deserted corridor in a very subdued matter. The moment the train stopped at the station, they moved off of it, Snape in the lead.

Upon reaching the platform, the mood brightened considerably. Snape would be leaving them as soon as they met Mrs. Weasley.

Without a word, they passed through the barrier and into the station. They wandered aimlessly for several minutes before they found the Weasleys. Ginny had already found her mother, Fred and George.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Thank you for delivering them safely to me, Severus. Let's go find your uncle, Harry dear."

"Hiz uncle iz not coming," said an alien voice behind them. They whipped around in surprise. Upon seeing the speaker, Harry's eyes widened in apparent delight.

"Sarah!?" he gasped.

The girl who had spoken was several inches shorter than Harry. She looked to be about Ginny's age. Her hair was a reddish-gold and fell to her mid-back. Her eyes were bright blue and full of mischief.

"Sarah?" questioned Hermione. "Who's that?"

"Me," said the girl, before turning to Harry. "Ton oncle a un chose pour son travaille. Nous te cherche aujourd'hui. Maman, Becky, Lauren, Alysa et moi. Nous habitons à Privet Drive encore!" _'Your uncle had this thing for his work. We came to get you today. Mom, Becky, Lauren, Alysa, and me. We live at Privet Drive again!'_

The Weasleys looked slightly confused. Especially when Harry replied.

"Ah, oui? Lauren et Alysa, aussi?" _'Really? Lauren and Alysa, too?'_

"Oui, Harry!"

"Yipee! C'était un longtemps! Où sont les autres maintenant?" _'Yes! It's been a long time. Where are the others now?'_

"Elles viennent en quelque minutes." _'They're on their way.'_

"Uh, Harry? What's going on? Who the bloody hell is she?" asked Ron. His mother never thought to scold him for his language.

"Whoops. How silly of me," he replied. "This is Sarah Milton. She lived next door to me until I was 8, moved away to Germany then came back after my second year. She moved to France in mid July that year…Wait…Je suis très stupide!" _'I am very stupid!'_

"What?"

"I'm stupid. I missed that?! How?! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Uh…Why are you stupid Harry?"

"Cause I missed some-Lauren!" He flew away (well practically) towards an approaching group of girls. One of them gave a small shout of joy.

"Harry!" she cried. "I thought you said you would write, you…you…petit fou!" _'Little fool'_ She had a distinguished French accent. She gave Harry what must have been a bone-crushing hug as they approached.

"This is everyone else-" he was cut off by the excited girl.

"Speak properly. It iz not good to hide what you are."

He continued as if no one had said a word. "This here is Lauren. She's Sarah's cousin." He pointed to the girl who had hugged him.

She had thick, wavy black hair that fell just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a vibrant hazel that was just about green. Her complexion was pale and she was very fragile looking. She was smiling just ever so slightly and her eyes were alight with happiness. She really was quite beautiful.

"This is Alysa," Harry continued, pointing to a pretty girl beside Lauren. "She's Lauren's sister."

This girl had iron straight auburn hair that fell to her waist and pale hazel eyes brimming over with dreams. She was a little stockier than her sister, but she still had the same petite and delicate look. Her mouth was curved in a frown.

"And this," said Harry, pointing to the youngest girl, "is Becky. She's Sarah's little sister. She'll be coming to Hogwarts in September."

The little girl had curly red-gold hair and brilliant violet eyes. She was clutching Lauren's hand in a shy fashion. She looked quite frightened, actually.

Hermione looked confused. " You…you're witches?" she stammered.

Lauren's smile widened. "Yes, we are. Alysa et moi, we are transferring to 'Ogwarts in September. Our uncle feels we should be closer to him. Our guardian, Morgani agreed."

"What about you, Sarah? Aren't you a witch too?" Hermione was growing more confused by the minute.

"Moi? Oui. I am a witch. But I can no longer use magic. I lost that ability years ago…"

"Lost your magic?" scoffed Hermione. "Isn't that impossible?"

"No," said a silky voice behind them, making Ron and Hermione jump. They had not realized Snape was still there. "Magic can be lost in…many…" his voice trailed away.

Harry smiled as a woman approached, presumably Sarah and Becky's mother. She gave him a quick hug. "Long time no see, Harry," she said.

"Long time no see, Aunt Lucy."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted before she could even begin.

The woman, Lucy Milton turned to Snape and continued. "Been even longer since I saw you, Severus. To think, my own half-brother's been avoiding me."

A/N: Whew. Anyways…Yes Snape did stop using magic when he got onto platform 9&3/4. I just didn't mention it and don't feel like changing it. Next chapter you will see some of the connections between my characters and Harry. Snape, too. These connections are very important. But remember, not everything will be revealed. The chapter is already written, I just have to type it on the computer and post it. Shouldn't take to long. Anyways, please review!

  



End file.
